The Worst Day In Coco's Life.
by Ultimate Fan
Summary: Poor Coco had the worst day of her life. Rated PG for "violence" and a shower scene. NOT FOR COCO LOVERS!!! I'M SERIOUS!!!


****

The Worst Day In Coco's Life.

WARNING: NOT FOR COCO FANS, I'M SERIOUS!!!

Disclaimer: Crash Bandicoot & Co. belong to Sony Computer Entertainment America, Naughty Dog and Universal Interactive Studios. However, I DO own Anti Fan.

Author's Note: I already know that Crash and Coco live in one-story house, but I made it a two-story, in order to make this story even funnier. Ok, let's go!

Dear Diary:

It's me, Coco. Today was the worst day of my life. First, in the morning, I woke up. As I got up from the bed, I put my left foot on something spiky...oooh! It was painful! It was one of Crash's toys, one star-alike thing. I had to limp to the closet. Once I changed my clothes, I walked downstairs. At the middle of the staircase, I tripped and fell forehead-first into the ground. Ouch! Oh well...then, I walked to the kitchen, and I prepared my breakfast. When I was eating my Bandicoot Flakes, my brother Crash hit me in the head with his yo-yo. "Sorry." He said. Then, he left to play outside. 

When I was finished eating, I found out that my shirt had a lot of milk all over it. I must be more careful when I eat. Dang it! I had to go back to my room and change my clothes again! Ok...I walked up the staircase, and I tripped again, and I fell forehead-first into the ground. Ow...my poor head...anyway, in my room I changed my clothes again. Then, I started to feel a horrible stomachache! I was wondering what was happening, so I walked downstairs again, and...I tripped again and slammed my forehead again! 

When I arrived to the kitchen, I found out what had happened. Instead of Bandicoot Flakes, I had eaten a box of Rusted Nails that was aside of the Bandicoot Flakes box! AAA!!! I had to go to the Hospital A. S. A. P. (As Soon As Possible)!

When I was in the Hospital, I was feeling like my stomach was about to explode. When my turn finally came, I saw that the Doctor was going to be Cortex! Oh my gawd...Well, I entered into Cortex's Doctor Office. The first thing that I said was "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be trying to conquer the World or something?" "Well..." He said, "I ran out of money, so I had to find a mid-time job. Ok, Coco. What's your problem?" 

"I ate some rusted nails! I..." 

"Ok! That's it! I know what you need!" 

"Um...I need to tell you my symptoms first, Cortex..."

"No, it's enough! I know what you need!

Then, he pulled out of nowhere some mysterious, green-shining capsules. I started to back away.

"Um...Doc? Are you sure that...?"

But he just laughed in the spooky way, in which he always does, and he jumped towards me, and he introduced the strange capsule through my throat. I almost screamed, but first, he said "Don't worry! Those capsules will just give you some diarrhea!" Then, I had to run to the bathroom...

Ok, I was feeling better. Ok...on the way back home, Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, the Komodo Bros., and some other villains passed aside of me, riding cars, it seemed like they were on a race. There was some puddle ahead of them. Of course, they splashed me with water several times, and they didn't even apologize! Well that's obvious: they're villains. Oh well...

Back at home, I went upstairs again, and...I...tripped and slammed my forehead again!!! WAAAH!!! Well...I changed my clothes again. It was 4 p.m. already, so I should had better start working in my laptop. I was heading downstairs...but no, not this time! I WAS NOT GOING TO SLAM MY POOR FOREHEAD FOR THE 5TH TIME!!! This time, I...jumped from the window!!! But it wasn't very smart, you know...

I landed on the tin cans, and, of course, my clothes got dirty, and...An empty bottle hit my forehead...

I went back to my room to change my clothes, and I hit my forehead against the floor in the staircase for the 5th time (The 6th, if I count the bottle's hit, and the 7th, if I count Crash's yo-yo in the morning). Oh well...whatever! When I opened my wardrobe, I realized that didn't have any clean clothes left! So I had only one choice: I had to wear some of Crash's, while I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine downstairs. I put on one of his blue jeans, and a green sweater of mine, used only in winter. After slamming my forehead for the 8th time while going downstairs and after leaving the Washing Machine working with my clothes, I entered into the shower. Unfortunately, some soap entered into my eyes, burning them a little. Boo hoo, boo...Ok, I finished showering, I covered myself in a towel, and, after getting out of the shower, I tripped with the soap, slamming my head for the 9th time...At least it didn't happen in the staircase. I got dressed again with my green sweater and Crash's jeans, and I went to check out if the Washing Machine was already finished drying my clothes. It wasn't...

It was malfunctioning. It was wringing soaped water all around the floor! Then, it exploded, filling the room with soap, water, soaped water, and my dirty clothes. The explosion threw me far away, towards some table. And...oh God...an Iron fell on my forehead...the 10th time...then, all beaten up, I fainted.

When I woke up, I was in the Hospital, in a bed. Crash was aside of me. "Coco! What happened?!" He asked. "Crash, today was the worst day of my life...I hit my forehead ten times, Cortex gave me some Diarrhea, all my clothes got dirty, the Villains splashed me with water, the washing machine exploded..." 

"It's Ok, Coco. Rest..." Said Crash, while patting my hand. Then, he handed me my laptop. He smiled to me.

I smiled to him, too. All bad things that happen in one day are nothing, compared to the good thing(s) that happen in it. Crash loves me, it's Ok, then. Then, now that I realize it, today wasn't the worst day of my life. It was the best...

"Thanks a lot, Crash. I...love..."

"I love you too, Coco."

****

THE END.

Nice ending, uh? Oh, and I am REALLY, REALLY sorry if I offended any Coco fans. I'm a Coco fan, too. I just thought of this, and, as my first Crash Bandicoot Fanfiction, here it is. Please, review. I would really appreciate it. Critics are welcome, of course. If you flame, please be gentle. If this Fanfic causes too much controversy, I'll remove it, Ok? Oh well, anyway, See Ya Later, Dudes!!! God blesses you all. :) :) :)

Ladies and Gentlemen, before finishing the Fic, let's listen to some words from Anti Fan, Ultimate Fan's Evil Clone!!!

Author's Note: I **INVENTED** Anti Fan. If there's anyone called like that, tell me, and I'll change his name, Ok? Ok, LET'S GO!!!

-Curtains rise. In the stage, there's some guy, wearing black jeans, a black jacket, white tennis shoes, black, long hair, purple sunglasses, and a black hat with the words "AF", written on it. He's Anti Fan, and he HATES a LOT of things in the Fantasy Universe. (The universe where all TV, Cartoons, VideoGames, Book Characters, etc., live together.)-

Anti Fan: You know what character I do HATE??!! Coco Bandicoot!!! Yes!! COCO!!! She thinks she's so dang smart!! I really would like to see her doing the things that Crash's gotta do in the Games! Besides, who said that she's beautiful?! She's a complete old hag! Kazooie, from Banjo-Kazooie, it's prettier than Coco! (And the character that I hate the most is Kazooie!!!) Besides, the animals and vehicles that she rides are the ones that do the work, not her! Urgh! Expect me to write Anti-Coco Fanfics, and submit them in Ultimate Fan's Account!!! Ahem...Thank you. –Curtains close.-

Wow...that is to let off steam!


End file.
